


Discipline

by eachuaine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, g1 au where the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachuaine/pseuds/eachuaine
Summary: Rumble and Frenzy have yet again destroyed something of Immense Monetary Value. Soundwave takes the heat for it.And enjoys it thoroughly.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Soundwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Discipline

Next to _unamused_ in the dictionary was a picture of Optimus as she sat now, standing in front of her desk with her arms folded. The doors to her office hissed shut behind Soundwave with brutal finality.

"A highway," Optimus said. "They collapsed a highway."

"Affirmative."

"While people were on it," Optimus continued. "Thirteen injured. Do you have any idea how much this will cost?"

"I can make an estimate."

"Don't," Optimus said. "Bother."

She was angry. Truly. But Soundwave was an observant mech—she didn't miss the sharp glint in Optimus's optics as she beckoned her closer. A thrill went through her. So it was to be one of _those_ punishments.

She made a show of taking her sweet time stalking across the room. Optimus stepped away from the desk, and, lifting her chin in defiance, Soundwave took her place, turning her back to her and crossing her arms behind her back. For a moment she was balanced on the edge of a knife, caught in limbo, tense with the blissful agony of anticipation.

Optimus did not disappoint. She came up behind her and pressed against her back, armor scalding and rumbling with the power of her engine as she hiked up Soundwave’s wrists with one hand.

“Someone is going to have to be disciplined for this,” she said in her audio.

“Unfortunate,” Soundwave said, her haughty tone cooled and made flat by her mask. Optimus’s engine snarled, and she kicked apart Soundwave’s ankles and shoved her down against the desk. Soundwave gasped.

“Open for me,” Optimus commanded. Going into this Soundwave wanted to make her work for it, but her body betrayed her—her panel snapped open immediately, baring her valve to the cool air of the office. Optimus slid a hand around her narrow waist and spread her open with two fingers. She shivered, valve clenching around nothing, desperately turned on.

“The way I see it,” Optimus said, voice low and rough with arousal. “Disobedience is a learned behavior. If I teach _you_ to stop misbehaving, you’ll teach Rumble and Frenzy.”

“Unlikely,” Soundwave said simply. Optimus’s chuckle was warm and throaty as she slowly teased her finger over Soundwave’s node.

“We’ll see about that.”

Optimus’s slow pace was infuriating. She ghosted her finger around the silken lips of Soundwave's valve, never pressing hard, never going inside, and when she touched her node—which was rare—her finger slid right over it with feather-light pressure, leaving Soundwave burning with need but ultimately unsatisfied.

Soundwave considered herself a _very_ patient mech. But this was too much. She abandoned her dignity after the fifth circuit Optimus drew around her valve and pushed her hips back against her hand. Optimus’s hand retreated, leaving her aching and empty. She gave off a low, sub-bass rumble of frustration.

“Didn’t I say you needed to be taught a lesson?” Optimus murmured, lips moving against the back of Soundwave’s neck.

“Discipline is nothing without incentive,” Soundwave gritted out. Optimus’s hum reverberated through her chest.

“You have a point.”

And she sank two large fingers into her valve. Soundwave arched her back and let out a soft noise that her mask turned into an electronic warble.

“Take that thing off before I have it scrapped,” Optimus growled. Soundwave obeyed, letting it fold away, only to immediately pitch forward onto the desk and gasp when Optimus hooked her fingers into the roof of her valve and dragged them out.

“Better,” she said softly. Apparently she was satisfied, because she slid her fingers back in and started pumping them in and out at a slow, rough pace before slipping back out to rub luxurious circles over Soundwave's node. Soundwave spread her thighs wider, optics closed and jaw slack as Optimus fucked her against the desk, melting away any thoughts of defiance with every thrust of her fingers.

She could get used to this kind of punishment.

Halfway in she hiked up Soundwave’s hips and hit that spot in the back she liked so much, finally coaxing a moan from her throat. Optimus’s engine rumbled her approval and she shoved her fingers into it _hard._ Soundwave arched off the desk with a whimpering cry, and Optimus began to piston in and out of her, fingers raking across that spot over and over. Soundwave’s hands curled into fists behind her back. Her valve throbbed with pleasure, her hips bucked with every thrust of Optimus’s hand, her knees pinched together, her voice was coming in short, high moans and oh god _yes_ , right there, fuck, _fuck_ —

Optimus slid her fingers out of her valve, and she stepped away, leaving Soundwave clinging to the desk and panting, valve swollen and dripping.

“That will be all,” she said coolly, taking a seat in her chair behind the desk and powering up her computer. Soundwave stared at her, incredulous.

_You bitch_.

It took her a moment to unlock her wobbly legs and straighten up. If Optimus thought she was just going to leave without an overload, she’d lost her damn mind.

Soundwave circled around the desk, fingers skimming against the surface. Optimus’s optics narrowed.

“You’ve been dismissed.”

Soundwave ignored her. Instead, she plucked the datapad out of her hand and made eye contact as she dropped it on the floor. A dangerous growl started up in Optimus’s chest. Soundwave ignored that too, and hopped up on the desk in front of her.

“I’m finished with you for tonight,” Optimus rumbled.

“Then you can sit there and observe,” Soundwave said, spreading her thighs and sliding her finger between the plush, wet lips of her valve. The goal here wasn’t to get herself off—it was just to tease Optimus enough to break down her resolve and force her to continue, show her what she was missing. She missed the perfect torment of Optimus’s strokes fiercely, but she kept her touches light as she played with herself, sliding her fingers in and out, sweeping over her node, spreading herself open obscenely. She had to give Optimus credit—she settled down in her chair and folded her arms, a challenge in her bright blue optics. She really did look like she was willing to wait her out, which was unacceptable, of course, so Soundwave pulled out the big guns. She shut her panel, slid off the desk, and turned away with the most dejected expression she could manage without cracking a smile. For fun, she decided to count how many steps she could take before Optimus changed her mind.

She made two.

A big arm looped around her waist and dragged her back. Soundwave laughed as Optimus turned her around and hiked her up onto the desk.

“You are too pretty for your own good,” Optimus muttered, canting her head to kiss her. Soundwave sucked her bottom lip and smirked when she broke away.

“I thought you were finished with me.”

“Like I’d ever let you go without an overload.” Optimus pressed a quick kiss to her nose and dragged her hips to the edge of the desk. “Now come here.”

Soundwave purred with delight and let her panel fold away, prepared to get drilled within an inch of her life—but Optimus only winked and dropped to her knees between her legs. She then licked a hot, wet trail up Soundwave’s valve, making her head drop back with a breathy moan.

If Optimus was one thing, it was efficient; she wasted no time resuming her previous pace, alternating between licking out the opening of Soundwave’s valve and lapping at her node. Soundwave watched her with dim optics, drinking in her brow drawn in concentration, the flex of her jaw, her big, warm hands pinning her hips exactly where she wanted them—

And then she closed her lips around Soundwave’s node and _sucked_ just as she slammed her fingers into the roof of her valve. Soundwave cried out, fingers scrabbling at the desk. Optimus forced her onto her back, leaned over her, and did it again. And again. And again. Soundwave’s hips lifted off the desk and rolled sloppily against her mouth. She gripped Optimus’s shoulders for dear life, gasping out sobs of pleasure, legs shaking hard on either side of her head. Optimus added a third finger, stretching her open until it burned just on the sweet side of pain as she kissed and sucked and pounded her valve.

_“Prime!”_ Soundwave begged, voice broken with static. Overload’s crushing pressure was reaching its peak inside her.

“It’s Optimus, love,” she purred, voice warm and vibrating between her thighs. She sucked on her node as she gave one last brutal thrust, and Soundwave arched hard off the desk with a breathless shout as she came, overload snapping like a taut cable and roaring, pulsing through her like a storm. She sobbed brokenly as Optimus fucked her through it, dragging it out until it was so intense it hurt, and only when she collapsed into a dripping, steaming mess did she relent.

Optimus pressed a final, sweet kiss to Soundwave’s node and slid her fingers out of her valve before leaning back and licking lubricant from her lips.

“Optimus,” Soundwave sighed dreamily. Optimus chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

“That’s more like it.”

Soundwave was grinning dazedly when she severed the kiss.

“You," she said. "Are next. When my legs resume normal function.”


End file.
